


The Purgatory

by GR3ED



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Im scared, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad and Happy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Seven Deadly Sins, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GR3ED/pseuds/GR3ED
Summary: It started from nothing and everythingA tale of those who are stuck in an endless cycle of suffering.Their sins making them the monsters hidden within their deepest desiresA beautiful rebellion against their reality shall commenceDo you think you can keep up?
Kudos: 5





	The Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> A story by multiple authors. (Authors names to be included after talking about pen names)
> 
> Characters own by their perspective author

It was born from nothing and everything. It came out of thin air. The roots dug into the earth and formed carotid-like tendrils that slowly rose to the surface of the land. From it came the perfect and most horrid start. The ghost of a distance past came with vengeance for something the world never did and from it a breeze, warm but cold like a tepid summer night. The sky was the blue of a darkened sea but glimmer with swirls of gentle purple. 

Her eyes were a constant reminder of that. She no longer had the power of bravery or the right to grovel for her mistakes. It wasn't gone and here it stood on all its dreadful glory. She no longer had a body but she had the knowledge it once held. 

It lived for hundreds of years after that. She saw how it grew every decade into a wonder of nature. She saw how the living fought for freedom yet the tree never died. It only grew taller and stronger from the pain and fear of those who perish near it, all from the fallen in wars never won. Then it happened, it took to its advantage the ugly desires of humans. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet start, isn't it?
> 
> artwork will be added later


End file.
